It is well known in the manufacture as well as the repair of sheet metal articles to attach sheet metal panels together via a projection weld. In projection welding, a dimple is formed on one metal sheet and then a second sheet is abutted against the dimple of the first sheet. Electrodes are applied to the metal panels adjacent the location of the dimple and electric current is conducted between the panels to form an electric resistance weld.
The presence of the projection serves to concentrate the point of contact between the two metal panels so that an effective weld is formed.
In the manufacturing environment, the dimple is readily formed on the one metal sheet by including a dimple-forming feature in the metal stamping dies that are used to form the sheet.
The present invention relates to a handheld tool for readily forming dimples on the edge of a sheet metal panel and is particularly useful in vehicle body repair facilities, and in the broader construction and repair industries, where a series of dimples need to be formed on the edge of a metal panel in readiness for making a projection electric resistance weld between a pair of panels.